


Collection of One Shots for Captain Charming Friday

by flslp87, jdmusiclover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Snowing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flslp87/pseuds/flslp87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmusiclover/pseuds/jdmusiclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a collection of one shots that jdmusiclover and I have written to the same prompt.  Read my take here and then hop on over to her spot and read her take on the same prompt.  The catch was to keep the stories under 1000 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The take for this story was the ride back to Storybrooke during 5-23. David manipulates things so that Killian rides back with him.

Exiting Neal's apartment to drive back to Storybrooke, David plucked the keys out of Regina's hand, "I'm driving, he yelled and then skillfully manipulated the situation so that he had Snow, Jekyll and Zelena loaded in Gold’s car before they knew what hit them. Looking around for his last passenger he saw that he had his arms around Emma and they were looking quite cozy, even though they were in full view of everyone. "Putting a stop to that right now," he thought.

Break it apart you two, and taking advantage of the fact that they had actually listened, he pushed Hook in the passenger side seat, with Emma's "But dad' ringing in his ears took off.

Once on the way, he felt the excitement singing through his veins and turning to Hook, shouted "sing with me, Row, row your boat,..,"

Killian looked over at Dave and thought maybe coming through the portal had knocked something loose as he was acting rather odd, "mate, you feeling alright?"

"Never better! Just happy to be on a road trip with you. Let's sing. And then he started in on a rousing chorus of "row, row, row, your boat"

Killian looked over his shoulder at Snow and raised his eyebrow. Her response was to just shrug her shoulders like she had no clue what was happening either. Playing with the buttons on the music device, he read, "classic R&R" on the little picture, and settled back to listen. Dave gave him a side eyed look, "you don't like MY song?” his tone suggesting he was offended.

"Why is it necessary to row one's boat when one powered by sails is so much better? Besides this song fits me so well," and they listened and he bobbed his head back and forth and pointed to out what was being sung about, Clean shirt, new shoes. And I don't know where I am goin' to. Silk suit, black tie, I don't need a reason why. They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man. 

David rolled his eyes and as the song faded, shouted "how about this one," and proceeds to sing, John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt, his name is my name too, whenever we go out, you can hear the people shout,...."

Killian sat there, a perplexed look on his face, "who the bloody hell is this John person and why would I want his name, when Killian suits me?" And then pushing another button on the device, he read '. Hits from the 70's, and sat back to listen. When YMCA came on, Snow started singing and on part of the song was waving her arms around. "Dave, mate, what's that about?" And he hitched his thumb toward her.

Tapping him on the shoulder, Snow responded, "I'm making the letters, here let me show you," and by the time the chorus came around again, the whole car was dancing along.

Once the song was over, all the occupants were giggling like loons, until David started singing "99 bottles of beer on the wall, you take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall"

Wiping his hand across his face, Killian looked up at the ceiling, and then over at the driver, "pray tell, do we have to work our way down to 1? And David responded with a nod. "Well when you're done with that, care to explain why beer would be on a wall?" David just shook his head and continued to sing.

Thinking they needed to locate something better, he fiddled with the device and read 'Beach Boys'. Relaxing back in the seat, the music started up and they all sang “If everybody had an ocean, across the U.S.A, then everybody’d be surfin, Like Californi-a. You’d see ‘em wearing their baggies, Huarachi sandals too. A bushy bushy blonde hairdo. Surfin’ U.S.A. “ And as they sang, David added a head bob, that reminded Killian of a turtle, and a hand movement that looked like a wave. Before he knew it, he had even started mimicking the movements, that is until his talking device buzzed. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw a picture of Emma’s lad. “Henry, lad, I’m glad you called. This song here, mentioned wearing baggies, aren’t those the little pouches your mom puts your sandwich in for your school lunches?” 

As Killian said goodbye, David started singing about names. “Henry, Henry, Bo-benry, Banana, fanna, fo-fenry, Fee, fy, mo-menry, Henry.” As he finished, from the back seat someone shouted, let’s do Emma, and David sang, “Emma, Emma Bo-bemma, banana fanna fo-femma, Fee, fy, mo-memma, Emma!” After they had gone through several other names, he thought why not tossed out his own name, so everyone sang, “Killian, Killian, bo-billian, banana, fanna, fo-fillian, fee, fy, mo-millian. Killian.”

Thinking he really needed a drink of rum, he fiddled with the music device some more, until he saw the word 'Beatles, and wondering why someone would sing of bugs, pushed the button and immediately his attention was captured as they were singing about a man who sailed the sea, and since it was such a catchy tune, by the time they were singing, we all live in a yellow submarine, he was singing with the rest even though he had no clue as to what a yellow submarine was.

Arriving back in Storybrooke, and seeing Emma standing on the sidewalk, David pulled close to her, jumping out to give his baby girl a hug. When she bypassed him for her pirate, he stopped to wait until Snow tugged on his elbow, "Not now David. It's Emma's turn" and then she pulled him toward granny's.

Killian couldn't keep the happy smile off his face seeing his Swan again, and after her I love you and kissing her senseless, they walked into the diner to hear the radio blasting, Love Shack....

 

Thanks for reading. Like it?


	2. Killian Goes Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of one shots written for Captain Charming Friday. We each write our take on the same prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was "Dave teaches Killian how to shop online."

Killian and Emma had settled into a routine of sorts with their living arrangements and he was getting adept at playing games with Emma's boy on the picture box, but using the magic box was not something that gave him comfort. He preferred getting his information from books, thank you very much.

And the fact that he enjoyed books, is how he came to be in his current dilemma. He and Emma had made a point to have what she termed 'date nights' each week and he had taken those opportunities to purchase trinkets for her. A new pirate key fob for her yellow vessel, a new tube of her favorite lotion, a bar of chocolate, all trinkets he could purchase at the local market. But the item he currently wanted to purchase, he did not want to be the talk of the entire town.

It had all come about as he had been browsing through an assemblage of booklets that came in the post, when a lass wearing a fetching blue corset caught his eye. Knowing how beautiful his Swan looked in red, he decided she needed a corset like that of her own. And once he opened the booklet, he was more than happy to learn that said corset had something to match for the bottom half too. Of course there were decisions to be made, but he would cross that bridge when he was ready.

Henry had helped with the first part of the problem when he asked him to explain something called plastic money, which was much easier to carry than doubloons. Once they had gone to exchange some coins, he had the tiny card in his hand, he was ready to order, but then when the lad had asked for specifics, he had decided Emma may not want her unmentionables mentioned to Henry after all. So here he sat, waiting on Dave.

A knock at the door had Killian jumping to answer, “Dave, mate, so happy you're here. Come in, I need help.”

"No problem. I'll help with anything."

"I wish to purchase Emma a gift using the magic box, and I'm not sure how to go about it."

"Oh that's no problem." He sat down and went through the steps on how to turn on the computer. "Do you know what you want to buy?"

"Aye, here's the booklet I wish to purchase from," he says proudly pulling out the magazine with a flourish and presenting it to Dave, "Wouldn't Emma look beautiful in such a corset?"

David takes one look at the cover and stands up "I'm out of here!" And takes off toward the front door.

Standing there holding the magazine, Killian follows, "Whoa Dave. You did say anything."

Standing next to the front door with his hands on his hips, David gives Hook a dirty look, “You know, Hook, there are some things a dad REALLY shouldn’t have to see."

"Point taken. But who else can I ask? Now will you help me please… for Emma?”

Conceding with a long suffering sigh, Dave sits back down, "Remember not too much information please."  
Typing in the basic information, David hurries so he can leave. He really does not want to be here, talking to the Pirate about this. Thinking ‘stupid man,’ just wait until he has a daughter, then he’ll understand, before his thoughts are interrupted. 

"It says type here, Dave, what does this mean? There’s demi, padded. No I don’t think Emma needs padding, he says quietly to himself, which David overhears. 

"Hook, I said, not too much information,” David interjects, “Just the little number next to the one you choose.

"Push up, hmm now that's a possibility,” he continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted. “Who knew there were so many decisions when it came to corsets."

"Hook!"

"Sorry mate, I'm trying to envision your daughter in each" then snickered seeing the look on Dave's face. "Fine, it's and he rattled off a number."

"And for the bottom, these panties. Look at all these,” and holding the magazine out toward David, he points to each as he names them, “Thongs, cheekies, bikini, boy shorts?"

With the magazine shoved in his face, David put his hands over his ears and starts chanting ‘blah, blah, blah’ over and over again, drowning out Hook’s voice.   
Looking at the different types of panties, Killian could see the advantages to each, thinking maybe he’d buy her more than one pair. “Dave, what do you think? Think Emma would look good in these?” Pointing to a pair of pink panties.   
“Hook, just make up your mind. I thought you said this gift is for Emma.”  
Killian smirked at his mate, “Oh, they are but trust me, I too shall enjoy unwrapping my treasure.”   
“Are you really going to make me hurt you so you can’t enjoy your gift?”   
“Sorry, I just want your daughter to be happy. Here’s the numbers of the ones I want.” 

Trying to reign in his impatience, because he did want his daughter to be happy, Dave, bit his tongue and showed the pirate how to finish the process. "What about a credit card?"

Whipping out the new card, Hook displayed it proudly, "See, Henry helped me obtain it."

“Why didn’t you ask him to show you how to order those," Waving his hand toward the magazine.   
“things”

"I may have never been a father, but even I know you don't discuss a mother’s undergarments with their child."

"But with the mother's father, it is ok?"

"Well, look at it this way. I didn’t ask Leroy. I guess I could have asked Snow but,”   
David got an appalled look on his face. “Are we done?”   
“For now, he smirked. “A drink? Laying the magazine down they walked out of the room. Later that night he went looking for the magazine but found it missing. In its place was a sticky note that read; “Thanks Mate”  
“Bloody Hell!”

Thanks for reading. Like it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to hop on over to JDMUSICLOVER to check out her take on the same prompt.

**Author's Note:**

> Now hop on over to JDMUSICLOVER and check out her take on the same prompts.


End file.
